


So let's make it hot hot

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, very slight d/s tones as Zayn kinda takes charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just wants his boys to pay attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So let's make it hot hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/gifts).



> Title taken from Destiny's Child song Jumpin', Jumpin'. Inspired by [this post](http://carissimali.tumblr.com/post/81510164986/i-hope-its-not-too-early-for-this-but-do-you-think). Posted without being beta'd or britpicked so please forgive any mistakes.

The club’s bass thumps heavy in Liam’s chest and the air is stuffy from too many people packed in, but he loves it. He’s not even sure there’s an inch of space on the dancefloor, but he doesn’t care, all he wants to do is dance. Louis sometimes jokes that he’s like Mumble from Happy Feet, just can’t help but break out in dance.

Unfortunately for Liam his mates all seem content to sit at a booth on the balcony above the outskirts of the dancefloor and chit-chat. It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk to them, but they live together, they can talk anytime they want. What’s the point of going to a club if all they’re going to do is sit and drink and watch everyone else party the night away?

Liam leans over so he can nip at Niall’s ear. “Nialler, come dance with me.”

“Can’t tonight, Payno, knee is acting up again,” Niall says, patting the offending appendage and okay, Liam can excuse him. Niall’s knee has been acting up in the past week.

“Haaaarrry, you’ll dance with me, won’t you?” Liam shouts over the music and gives Harry his best puppy dog eyes.

“Maybe later,” Harry says, his attention barely shifting from whatever Louis is saying. For that reason he doesn’t even bother with Louis.

Liam turns his best puppy dog eyes onto Zayn and ramps it up to ridiculous, but Zayn doesn’t really like to dance until he’s had enough to drink to make him forget about the fact that he thinks he can’t dance.

“Fine,” Liam says with a huff and stalks away from the booth.

The dancefloor is as crowded as it looked from the sidelines and Liam loves it, eats it up. His skin is already prickling with sweat and he can feel the beat start to work down his spine, starts to move his hips to the dirty bass. He doesn’t quite lose himself to it, keeps glancing over at the booth to see if his boys are taking interest, might possibly be joining him. To his disappointment all he sees is that Harry and Zayn have switched places, but at least Harry has the decency to smile at him before continuing his conversation with Niall.

It does nothing to mollify Liam’s annoyance at being ignored by his boys and he channels it into his dancing. He rolls his body, nearly writhing, runs his hands over his body, putting on a show for anyone who bothers to watch. He lets himself actually get lost in the music and almost jolts in surprise as someone slides in behind him.

The hands that travel over his body are sure in their touch and the owner is a little shorter than him. It’s easy for Liam to just close his eyes and imagine it’s Zayn touching him, grinding against him. He grinds back, dipping and moving with the other man, feels him lean closer until there’s hardly any space between them at all.

Just as the song changes and a heavier beat starts up he’s suddenly ripped away from the man he was dancing with. He’s forced to stumble as he’s propelled through the crowd until he’s shoved into the booth. Louis and Zayn are both glaring at him and look beyond pissed, but Niall looks worried and that’s not at all what he wants. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything to him before he’s pushed into the booth and around to the back where he’s blocked in.

“You’re a very naughty boy, Liam Payne,” Harry growls in his ear. “I know what you want, but do you really deserve it?”

Despite Harry’s words Liam can feel his hand crawling up the inside of his thigh, his palm a hot pressure point through his jeans. His fingers ghost over Liam’s bulge, but it’s hardly enough to be any kind of relief, rather a horrible tease. Liam whines softly and tries to arch up, but Niall pushes him back down, pins his hips to the booth while Harry continues with his teasing touches.

“This is what you were practically gagging for out there, yeah?” Harry says as he runs the tips of his fingers just under Liam’s shirt, just brushing the soft skin beneath before moving back down.

“Touch me,” Liam begs.

Harry hums in his ear, nips his earlobe a little. “I am touching you.”

He is, technically, but it’s not doing anymore than drive Liam crazy with need. His skin feels hot and tingly all over from a combination of the alcohol and Harry’s drugging touches. With Niall’s hand still pinning him down, Liam can do little more than taking whatever Harry gives him.

That’s only the start of it, for the next hour and a half his boys take turns teasing Liam until he’s nearly sobbing with need. His boxers are wet, sticky and uncomfortable and he desperately needs relief. He buries his face in Niall’s neck, nips sharply at the soft skin and enjoys the way Niall’s fingers flex tighter against his hip.

“Ni, please,” Liam murmurs against Niall’s skin, flicking his tongue just for added effect. He’s picked Niall to turn his pleads to because Niall is about instant gratification, he has the least amount of patience for putting off getting off.

“What do you want?” Niall asks breathlessly, tilting his head to give Liam better access to his neck. Liam’s to desperate to be smug at knowing exactly how to get to Niall.

“Want your cock, want to suck you. Please, Ni, I can sneak under the table, no one would see,” Liam says between sucking kisses up and down Niall’s throat. He tries to sneak a hand into Niall’s lap, feel just how much he’s turned on, but a strong hand catches him by the wrist.

Before either he or Niall can protest the other three men are hustling them out of the booth. Liam’s glad for the darkness of the club to hide what is probably a very obvious wet spot in the front of his jeans and they bustle into a taxi quickly enough that he hopes no one outside sees either. He and Niall are separated with Harry between them; Louis sits on Harry’s lap and Zayn up front.

The drive to their place seems to take forever even though it’s only a couple of minutes and it’s mostly spent with Liam trying to get his hands on whichever one of his boys will let him touch, but Harry just ends up grabbing both of his wrists. To make matters worse Louis continues to tease him, sneaking his hand down to palm Liam’s dick whenever he’s sure the driver isn’t looking. 

Liam can barely see straight he’s so close to coming by the time the taxi stops at their place. Harry and Zayn have to guide him as he stumbles along. By the time they get upstairs and into their flat Liam is ready to drop to his knees and beg, but they hustle him into the bedroom.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, Leeyum,” Zayn says and Liam doesn’t have to drop to his knees because he’s forced there, not that he fights their hands on his shoulders. “I don’t think you deserve to get what you want.”

Liam whines, almost choking on it as Louis fists a hand in his hair.

“But,” Zayn goes on, moving to stand behind Niall, fingers teasing at the button of Niall’s jeans, “it’s not fair to deprive Niall of what he wants, is it?”

Niall is shaking in Zayn’s arms and Liam wonders if maybe Louis was teasing them both in the taxi, something that seems likely. The breath of relief he let’s out when Zayn flicks his jeans open and pulls the zip down sounds like it’s almost punched out of him. Niall moves to push his jeans down, but Zayn slaps his hands away and does it himself, taking Niall’s boxers with them. Niall’s cock springs free, wet at the tip and flushed an almost angry color; Liam’s mouth waters at the sight, a soft sound getting caught in his throat at the need to get it in his mouth.

“Crawl over here,” Zayn orders, it’s one Liam is all too eager to follow, kneeling quietly at Niall’s feet, waiting for Zayn’s next command. “Open your mouth and keep your hands behind your back.”

Liam obeys immediately and is rewarded by Zayn leading Niall forward the extra couple of inches needed to let Liam flick his tongue out, catching the wetness at the tip. They both make a sound as Liam is finally able to fit his mouth around Niall and Liam flicks his gaze up to meet Niall’s, groaning at how fucked out he looks already. He can see Zayn over Niall’s shoulder, watching the way Liam’s sinks his mouth down further, but he can’t see the wicked things Liam’s doing with his tongue, that’s for Niall only.

“I’ll never get tired of how much you love to suck cock,” Louis says from somewhere behind them. He doesn’t have to look, can imagine that Louis and Harry are sprawled out on the bed together, probably already naked as they watch the show Liam is putting on.

It’s hard to go as deep as he’d like without his hands to balance him; everytime he leans forward too far he starts to fall and there’s nothing sexy about actually choking on Niall’s dick. He pulls off, much to Niall’s displeasure if the noise is anything to go by, and looks up at Zayn. He tries to communicate what he needs and Zayn must get it because he reaches around Niall, pinning his arms to his sides, to grab Liam’s head with both hands and guide him back down onto Niall’s cock.

Niall groans low and throaty and his hips jerk forward, pushing his dick deeper into Liam’s mouth while Zayn is also pulling Liam down. Liam just opens his throat and accepts it, humming in pleasure at the taste and feeling. He uses his tongue while Zayn and Niall set the pace and he can already tell it’s a good thing he has tomorrow off (barring any emergencies he has to answer) because his voice is going to be fucked. 

“How’s it feel,” Harry asks, a hitch in his breath that gives away the fact that he’s probably jerking off, or Louis is doing it for him.

“S’good, Payno is always good,” Niall answers shakily and Liam gives him a particularly good suck in approval.

Zayn sets a hard and fast pace after that, the slick, wet sounds of Liam’s mouth filling the room along with Niall’s soft gasps and groans, ever the responsive lover. Liam looks up through his eyelashes and sees that Zayn is doing a terrible number on Niall’s neck, his teeth flashing for a second before Niall’s whole body jerks in response; there are definitely going to be visible marks which isn’t surprising as Zayn likes to mark them all, he’s just usually better at doing it in places that are private and just for them.

“C’mon Nialler, come down his throat, you know he wants you to,” Louis says from the bed.

Zayn whispers something into Niall’s ear, something Liam can’t hear, but it makes Niall near sob before his whole body locks up and Zayn pulls Liam back so he doesn’t choke. Liam swallows each pulse eagerly and keeps sucking until Niall whimpers in discomfort and Zayn lets him go so that he can lean back on his heels to look up at them. Niall looks completely ruined, shaking in Zayn’s arms while he presses soft kisses up and down the column of his throat.

“Liam,” Zayn starts, still mouthing at Niall’s skin, “strip and go kneel on the bed.”

“Can I fuck him, Z? I know you probably want to, but can I?” Harry asks as Liam gets up and quickly strips out of his clothes then climbs onto the bed. Harry gives his ass a rough slap and Liam tips forward, catching himself on his hands. “I want to teach him who that ass belongs to and not to go shaking it on anyone else.”

A shiver works down his spine at the growl in Harry’s voice. His intention hadn’t really been to make his boys jealous per se, he’d just wanted them to pay attention to him.

He’s got all their attention now.

“Tag team?” Zayn suggests in reply.

“What about me?” Louis asks eagerly.

“I gotcha, Tommo,” Niall says.

The bed starts to dip and shift as the other four move around, but Liam has his head bent towards the mattress so he can’t see what they’re doing. He sucks in a surprised breath as fingers ghost down his spine and tease over his ass, down the back of his thighs. Lips follow the same path, hot breath against his skin making goosebumps break out.

“You skin is so flawless,” Harry’s says in a pleased little murmur from behind him. “Makes me want to mark you all up.”

“That’s Zayn’s job,” Louis says from the head of the bed and Liam lifts his head to see that Louis is positioned where Liam can see him beyond Zayn, who is sitting in front of him, and Niall is positioned behind Louis, one of his big hands wrapped around Louis’s dick.

The only answer to Louis’s comment is the sound of a bottle of lube opening with a soft snick. Liam tenses in preparation, but when Harry touches him with wet, slick fingers the lube is already warm and he relaxes. He stays relaxed and still as Harry pushes the first finger in and Harry seems to take that as encouragement to slide a second finger in too. There’s a little burn, but Liam’s found that as long as he can just relax that it generally feels good. He actually likes the fingering process, unlike Louis who generally just likes to move past that part to the fucking as quickly as possible (he makes an exception for Harry’s mouth though, but then who wouldn’t?)

Harry unerringly find his prostate, stroking it with both fingers and making Liam jolt with shocks of pleasure each time, muscles clenching and unclenching. Liam makes some choked off noises before he bites his lip to try and silence them, not wanting to sound as desperate for it as he really is. Harry can tell though, has always been able to read Liam in the bedroom, can read his body like no other.

“Hey babe, you ready for me?” Zayn asks, his fingers pushing through Liam’s hair.

Liam looks up at him and his breath catches. He thinks he will never get used to how gorgeous Zayn is. From head to toe he’s like a statue that was chiseled from the finest marble and brought to life. Liam has the urge to pin him down and taste every inch of him, but he can be happy with just getting his dick in his mouth--he really does enjoy sucking cock.

Opening his mouth, Liam groans at the first touch if Zayn’s dick to his tongue, instantly flickering against him teasingly. Zayn lets out a shaky breath above him, fingers tightening in Liam’s hair as he pushes his cock further in at the same time that Harry twists his fingers just right and Liam whines high and needy. Liam bucks back against Harry, squeezing his ass in a way he hopes comes across as “get your dick in me now”.

“I love when you’re needy for my dick,” Harry says way too smugly.

“When isn’t Payno needy for dick?” Louis says breathlessly, biting off into a groan. Liam can’t see him and he has way too much to concentrate one without thinking about what he and Niall are up to.

Harry pulls his fingers free while Liam focuses on using his tongue and lips, and a slight touch of teeth, to get Zayn to break and make a noise. Zayn is by far the quietest in the bedroom when they’re actually having sex, so it’s always Liam’s mission to get him to make a sound. He keeps his lips tight and sucks as Zayn pulls back, watching the way his muscles twitch, but Zayn only let’s out a shaky breath and pushes back in.

The sound of the condom wrapper being opened is loud in a room filled with only slick noises and shaky breath and is followed by the lube opening again. The bed shifts around a little under Liam’s knees as Harry positions himself, rubbing the head of his dick against Liam’s hole like the horrible tease he is. Liam growls in warning and Zayn lets out a soft grunt at the vibrations around his cock, his hips twitching forward at the sensation.

“Ready then?” Harry asks, but it’s really just more teasing and he doesn’t wait for any kind of answer, not that Liam can with Zayn’s dick in his mouth.

There’s a little bit of a burn as Harry pushes in, but Liam relaxes into it, let’s out a deep breath through his nose and feels his body open to Harry. Harry gives a slow, steady push in before he pulls back, shifts angle a little, and then pushes in again. Liam groans around Zayn’s cock, too distracted by Harry fucking him slow and steady to pay proper attention to using his tongue like he should.

“Like proper porn, aren’t they?” Niall says, and Liam can’t even imagine what kind of image he must make stuffed with cock at both ends and loving it.

Harry gives up on the slow part of the slow and steady and picks up the pace, fucking into Liam faster and faster, hitting the right spot to send sparks of pleasure through Liam’s body. At the same time Zayn is fucking into Liam’s mouth faster as if he’s picking up on the pace Harry is setting and there’s really nothing more Liam can do than take it, take it and enjoy the hell out of it. There’s nowhere he’d rather be than right in the middle of two of his boyfriends.

Harry’s thrusts start to really shove Liam forward and he almost goes too far until Harry grabs his hips and holds him in place. Liam can feel it building in his belly, like a pressure vessel slowly building up until its ready to explode and send euphoric waves crashing through his body. He can’t stop the noises he’s making, the little whines and whimpers that Harry is fucking out of him, but they’re muffled just enough by Zayn’s cock that he thinks no one can probably hear them.

“Your mouth is a fucking sin,” Zayn says, tight and panting softly, but it’s still not the kind of noise Liam would like to hear from him. “Your lips are going to be so swollen from so much dick.”

Liam hums in agreement. He loves to see the what they do to his body. Whether it’s the obvious marks that Zayn loves to leave or the way his lips always look so pornographically red and puffy after blowing them. He’s almost taken pictures before just to be able to look again later.

Harry movements are getting sharper and faster, his fingers tighten on Liam’s hips, and grunts and little ah ah ahs are falling from his lips more and more. Liam pulls back from Zayn’s cock with an apologetic lick and leans his head against his thigh, panting damply against Zayn’s sweaty skin. The sound of Harry snapping into him is almost obscene, drowning out any other sounds and then he goes completely erratic, thrusting almost out of control, a low, deep moan rumbling out of him and against Liam’s back as he collapses forward for a second.

Liam whines desperately as Harry’s thrusts into him still for a moment too long with how badly he needs to come. Harry takes the hint and sits back up and starts to snap into Liam again while reaching around to take his cock in hand and stroke him in time with his thrusts. The heat coils tighter and tighter until it explodes, euphoria filling his body as he shakes and trembles, covering Harry’s hand and the bedspread below him.

“So beautiful, you’re both so beautiful,” Zayn says, fingers stroking over Liam’s flushed cheek.

Liam’s arms give out and he folds to the bed as he rides out the waves of ecstasy and the feeling of Harry still in him for the moment, still able to stand the feeling before he gets to sensitive. Everything just feels too good and he always wishes it could last a little longer, the pureness of it, but even with the aftershocks that still run through him for some time after, the feeling fades too quickly.

Harry strokes one hand down Liam’s spine as he pulls out, making a soft soothing sound at his whimper. Liam slumps bonelessly to the bed, cringing a little at the feeling of the wet spot beneath him, but lacking the motivation to actually move away from it. He knows Zayn still needs to get off, but after being wound up at the club and then thoroughly fucked he doesn’t have the energy to finish what he started.

“Roll over,” Zayn orders.

Liam groans in protest, but does as Zayn said and rolls onto his back to see both Zayn and Louis kneeling over him. Both of them are stroking themselves with intention and Liam has the urge to sit up and get a taste of Louis, but he can tell what they want and he’s pretty sure if he put his mouth on Louis now he’d just come in his mouth instead. Instead he puts his arms behind his head and bares his chest for them, flexing his pecs teasingly.

Louis comes first, striping Liam’s chest with pulse after pulse and Zayn follows soon after, adding his come to the mess covering Liam’s skin. It’s filthy and maybe a little disgusting, probably something better saved for porn, but he doesn’t tend to deny his boys what they want. He’ll just drag one of them into the shower with him to help him get cleaned up.

“You lads watch too much porn,” Niall says from the head of the bed.

“Just jealous you didn’t think of it,” Louis says, still breathing hard.

Liam winces at the feeling of the quickly cooling, sticky come on his skin and even in his chest hair. He sits up and wraps his hand around Niall’s ankle, giving him a light tug. “Come shower with me.”

Sometimes showers are just another excuse to fool around, as if they ever really need excuses for blowjobs. This time Liam is feeling sleepy and sated and really just wants to get cleaned up and back into bed for cuddling and sleeping. He lets Niall take the time to carefully clean him, even though he can do it himself, because he knows that Niall enjoys taking care of them and is part of the reason he picked Niall to come with him anyway.

Niall takes his time drying him off too, pressing kisses to his warm skin as he goes until he seems satisfied that Liam is dried to his liking. They go back into the bedroom to find the others have replaced the soiled bedding and have left a space between them for Niall and Liam. Liam is struck for a moment, and not the first time, with how much he loves them all. Curling up with his boyfriends is the perfect end to a good night and there’s really nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
